My sister and I in Yugioh!
by Ammolite Stone 487
Summary: What will happen if My sister Belladonna and I ended up in Yu-Gi-Oh? well read to find out. (Kaiba x Belladonna) (Yami Yugi x Ammolite)
1. My sister and I messed up big time

Ammolite stone is a soon to be 18 year old girl with long brown hair and brown eyes. Normally she can be seen wearing something blue or red since those were her favorite colors and she was also seen either at her computer,tv,drawing, or reading a manga on her bed. Strangely she was an outside girl who was also social and normally excited for silly reasons AND tells puns all the time getting on her older sisters nerve.

Her older sister Belladonna was another story. She was soon to be 19 and also had brown hair and brown eyes the only other differences between her and Ammolite was that her hair was in a bob,she wore glasses,and she was taller. She also is a bit more of an introvert always seen reading, watching videos,cooking,or cleaning the kitchen. Sometimes Ammolite would be asked to help and usually if it seemed too pointless she would gripe and groan about the fact that her sister needing help when she actually doesn't well...That was before. This is now Ammolite would drop what she was doing and help Belladonna with what she needs as long as it was within boundaries.

Right now Ammolite was drawing while humming candy store from the Heathers. She was a huge Yu-gi-oh fan and she also loved undertale. Currently she was in a Yugioh mood and was currently drawing what she and her sister would look like in Yugioh. Ever since she learned how to draw anime style she was drawing more and more anime things like My hero academia and High school of the dead.

She sighed and crumbled up the piece of paper and tossed it into a trash can and buried her face in her hands exhausted. "Oh sure its easy for me to draw how I would look in Undertale and Tmnt so why the frick can't I do it for Yugioh?" She muttered under her breath with and annoyed expression. Right now her hair was in a mess and she was wearing footies with a skull design.

Her fingers tapped the desk in a rhythmic tune as she toyed with her locks of hair and wore a frown when her sister walked in. "Ammolite its time for bed." Belladonna said crossing her arms and pursing her lips at her younger sister. "Sorry Bells." Ammolite said rubbing the back of her head. "Its just that I want to finish these designs before I go to bed." Belladonna looked at the overflowing trashcan and picked up the top piece of paper and looked it over. "The legs on my character is too long." She said with a frown. "The hair should be a little longer and I would wear black not white." Belladonna set the crumbled picture down on the desk.

Ammolite looked at the picture before grabbing another picture that she put in the trash and smirked. "So your saying I made you look-" Belladonna glared at Ammolite and put her hands on her hips. "Don't you fucking dare-" Belladonna knew what was coming "-TEAR ABLE?" She finished tearing the paper in half. Belladonna rolled her eyes while Ammolite giggled. "One more pun I swear-" She started "You'll what? Put me under ARREST?" Belladonna screamed in anger while Ammolite laughed more.

Meanwhile in another world there were shadowed figures surrounding a fire. "So what do we have to do master?" One asked as a figure formed from the smoke. "Its simple." The smoke figure said. "All we have to do is get two souls who are from another world. It doesn't matter who." One of the other figures stood up. "But what of the pharoh? We're supposed to get his soul too are we not?" She said in a skeptical voice.

The smoke figure chuckled. "Its like a game. We need to start with weaker souls before we get to the boss and defeat him." The smoke figure said amused voice. "Since the pharoh is protecting his friends, plus the city will get suspicious if anyone went missing in the world so how about someone from out of this world?" "How do we summon these two souls?" Another figure asked . "Of course a ritual of a special kind. I will tell you what you need."


	2. Joey is wearing an Elvis costume! XD

Yugi Mutou stared at Joey with a raised brow. "Joey that's ridiculous." Tea said crossing her arms at Joey's suggestion. "What? Its a good idea." The Blonde shot at her crossing his arms. "You look ridiculous." Tristan said pointed out gesturing to the disco clothes that Joey was wearing. "There is no way we're gonna duel like that."

Joey glared at his best friend. "But Mai said these were in style! She wouldn't lie about that." Everybody stared at the Joey for a little while. His outfit was an Elvis cos player outfit without the hair. And as Tristan said he looked ridiculous. "Uh Joey I think Mai was kidding." Yugi said sweat dropping while Joey flexed his muscles. "Nah man I look sexy!"He said with a smirk.

Tea face palmed and left the room muttering how she needed more female friends while Tristan snapped a picture of Joey's new style while snickering. Yugi walked out of the room as well to talk to Atem. "Is it over?" Atem asked appearing in his transparent form. "Yeah Joey is in the next room. So how have you been since...You know." Atem sighed.

"It's been a little...Baffling but unfortunately I feel like something is wrong..." Yugi raised a brow as Atem walked to the window crossing his arm. "What do you mean?" He asked looking confused. "I can't describe it..." Was his answer. Atem sighed and looked out at the night sky. "I guess its just me or-" Atem froze than squinted.

"Atem? Whats wrong?" Yugi asked the transparent Pharaoh. "Yugi...Do you see that?" He asked pointing to the distance. Yugi himself squinted and gasped. If they were any closer they would have been blinded by the bright light that was shining not to far from the Kame Game shop. "Maybe you should take over just in case." Yugi said rushing to put his jacket on.

Atem agreed. "We don't know what we are going to be facing." He said as the Millennium puzzle started to glow and Atem took over. He bursted into the room where Joey and Tristan were. "Get Tea and come on! I'll explain on the way!"

Later the glow faded but they made it to the source. "Uh Yuge...Who the hell is she?" Joey asked gesturing to the unconscious girl on the ground. She had long brown hair which faded to blue. She wore a light blue knee high dress,Black tights,Boots,And there were headphones around her neck. Judging from her size she seemed to be the same size as Yugi.

Atem was the first to the girls side and he placed two fingers to her neck. "She's alive." He said as he picked her up. She was surprisingly light. "I know I said I wish I had more female friends but this is ridiculous." Tea muttered walking over and placing a hand on the girls head. "Jesus!" She said pulling away. "She is freezing!" Joey walked over and looked at the girl. "No she isn't she's hot." Joey said in a joking tone.

Everybody shot him looks even Atem who usually ignores this kind of stuff. Joey rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Heh I know I know...Not the time for jokes." He said chuckling. "We need to get her back to the game shop." Yugi said appearing behind Atem who nodded in agreement. "Lets go back guys. We need to find out who she is and where she came from."

Ammolite pov

Ammolite shivered. For some reason it felt like her arms were exposed and there was something heavy around her neck. 'Maybe it's just a dream' she thought as she struggled back to consciousness. She became aware of the voices around her male voices around her talking about something. She groaned a little when she felt a blanket get placed over her. "So who do you think she is?" A male voice said with a Brooklyn accent which DID sound familiar to her.

She strained her ears while keeping her eyes closed. "I've never seen her before." A deep sexy voice said. That's right..Sexy. "She wasn't in my memories or in any of the duel tournaments. Ammolite opened her eyes in surprise and sat up with a gasp. "CAN'T I SLEEP IN PEACE!" She said causing the three boys to turn to her in surprise over her sudden yell.

She didn't mean to blurt that but she couldn't help it. She was exhausted for some reason and she couldn't believe the voices she was hearing since it came from one of her favorite anime's. She scanned the boys in the room but when her eyes landed on the blonde she couldn't help it. She busted up laughing. "I-Is that an Elvis costume?" She asked while laughing. Joey Smirked. "Yeah I look cool don't I?" He said. For some reason Ammolite couldn't say that he looked like an idiot but instead doubled over laughing as if to answer his question.

Joey Frowned. " I think I need to talk to Mai." He said walking out. "Y-Yeah I'll leave the Pharoh for the Interrogation." The brunette said. Luckily Ammolite remembered who the charactors are so she knew it was Tristan who just left with Joey. Atem pulled out a chair since he was leaning against the wall and he sat down in it crossing his arms. "So mind telling me who you are?" He asked in a serious voice. Ammolite crossed her arms before shivering more and pulling the blanket around herself.

"Jeeze." She said shivering more. "What happened to my footies?" Atem raised a brow at her. "Uh miss can you please tell me your name?" Ammolite sighed and looked over to Atem again. "My name is Ammolite..."

"Thats a strange name." Atem said to Ammolite. She shrugged. "Where are you from?" Atem asked crossing his arms. "Earth." Ammolite said being a smartass. Atem scowled at her looking intimidating. She smiled nervously and rubbed the back of her head. "America...I don't know how I got here." It was a half truth.

Atem nodded. "Okay I'll tell the others. stay here." Ammolite nodded as Atem left. She got out of the bed and looked around the room and her eyes landed on a mirror and she gasped at her image. "SON OF A MOTHERFUCKING BITCH!"


	3. First duel

"SON OF A MOTHER FUCKING BITCH!" Atem opened the door as soon as he heard that and saw the girl named Ammolite cussing some unknown force for taking the only dignity she had. "Are you okay?" Atem asked causing Ammolite to jolt into reality. "Y-Yeah." She said sheepishly rubbing the back of her head. "It's just...I thought I was taller.." Atem blinked at Ammolite before closing the door.

Yugi took over. "That girl is strange." He whispered to Atem who agreed. "Do you also get the feeling she isn't telling the whole truth?" Atem asked. Yugi nodded. "Her answers are vague and-" The door opened behind Yugi and he turned to face Ammolite who was measuring both him and herself with her hand. "Well fuck me gently with a chainsaw!" Ammolite said closing the door again.

"That was..." Yugi stopped unable to find any words to describe the actions of the strange girl in his room. "Amusing." Atem said with a small smile. Ammolite walked out again. "I'm done ranting. Can I check out the place?" She asked excited. Yugi sweatdropped. "Uh sure." He said. Ammolite smiled and walked past him.

"I'll follow her." Atem said taking over again. "Who knows what trouble she'll get into." Atem eventually found her looking at the cards on display in the game shop. "Lets see here." She muttered looking at the monster types. "Fire can get beaten by water,but water can get beaten by lighting,wind type beats lighting,Forest beats wind type, Fire beats forest." She muttered. To Atem's surprise she actually looked focused on the type advantages.

"Shadow beats light,Light beats fiend, fiend beats dream,And dream beats shadow." She nodded to herself before muttering more. "Ammolite have you played before?" Atem asked walking to her. She jumped and looked at him...Than she did the measuring thing again. "Okay how does nobody notice that your not Yugi?" She asked changing the subject.

Atem looked at her surprised. "How do you-" Ammolite walked around him scanning him up and down with her eyes. "Your voice is Freaking deeper,Your taller, And your more serious. Thats how I know." She crossed her arms and looked up at him. Atem stared down at her still surprised. She merely gave him a closed eyed smile and left the room. "Ammolite can we talk?" Atem asked following after her.

"Sure we can. We have mouths don't we?" Ammolite said in her smart ass tone again. Atem sighed and managed to catch up to the smaller girl. "Ammolite you know that is not what I meant." He said. She raised a brow at him. "I want to know why your being vague." She chuckled. "Can't I be a Little vague?" She asked in once again a smart ass tone.

" No you can't." Was his patient response. Ammolite sighed and simply gave him a calm look. "Because you'll think I'm lying..." She said in a serious tone. Atem put a hand on her shoulder. "Just tell us the truth and we'll believe you." Ammolite looked thoughtful before shrugging. "Your smart. figure it out." She walked passed him leaving him in stunned silence.

Ammolite Pov

Ammolite sighed and closed the game store door. "Dammit this kind of thing always goes bad." She said. "Maybe a walk could clear my head." she sighed. She only went a few blocks when she heard foot steps behind her. "Listen I told you to find out on your ow-" The background changed into darkness and Ammolite put two and two together on what this was.

She turned to face a woman in a robe. "So your one of souls that the master is after. The woman tossed a bulky piece of equipment to Ammolite which she simply attached to her arm. The duel disk activated and Ammolite glared at the woman infront of her. "So you decided to challenge a person who might not have a deck?" She asked.

The woman shrugged. "If you don't have cards it would count as a forfeit." Ammolite growled and grabbed a deck of cards from a pouch that she put on her waist. "Your move bitch." She snapped. The woman tutted as she drew a card. "Such bad words from a child." Ammolite just wanted to slap this bitch. The woman looked at the card in her hand and smirked.

Ammolite: 4000

?: 4000

"Alright I'll be taking the first turn" the mysterious woman said "I summon Pinch Hopper in defense mode" the small grasshopper came out and stood in front of her.

Pinch Hopper- 1000/1200

"I'll end my turn with a face down card" the card materialized and Ammolite drew her card "Alright I'll start this off by summoning Hell Fire Dog!"

'Alright think this through.' Ammolite thought. 'What is the special effect of my Hell Fire Dog?' She thought it through.

Hell Fire Dog- 1200/1000

"Oh yeah! When he is summoned I can search for a Hell Fire monster from my deck" She took out her deck and looked through it. Then Ammolite took out a monster known as Hell Fire Cerberus before shuffling her deck before putting it back "Then we both take damage equal to it's level times 100"

Ammolite: 3200

?: 3200

"Now since you took effect damage, I can special summon Hell Fire Cerberus, and his attack becomes equal to the damage you took plus an extra 500"

Hell Fire Cerberus- 1300/1300

"And then you take another 800 points of damage"

Ammolite: 3200

?: 2400

"Now I end MY turn with a face down card." The woman smirked. "Okay I draw!" She smirked. "I sacrifice my Pinch hopper to summon my Beautiful Insect princess!" The card materialized.

Insect Princess- 1900/1200

"Now insect princess attack Hell Fire Cerberus!"

Ammolite: 2600

?: 2400

"Now I end my turn." Ammolite winced before drawing another card. "Okay Since I don't trust your facedown card I am gonna use MY face down card Mystical space typhoon which destroys a spell or trap card of my choice. The face down card shattered and the Woman growled. "Now I activate my other card Diane Keto the cure master to give me 1000 life points."

Ammolite: 3600

?:2400

"Next I summon my Hell Fire Guardian."

Hell Fire Guardian: 1300/2000

"Now I lay one card face down and end my turn." Ammolite crossed her arms and waited. The woman hesitated. "I pass..." She said. "Are you sure?" Ammolite asked with a smirk. "Yes..." She shrugged. "Well you automatically lose." The woman gasped. "WHAT?! HOW." Ammolite smirked before activating her face down card.

"I activate my spell card Hell Fire unison!" She said as the card flipped over. "Now all of my monsters with an attack of 1500 or less can attack you directly just as long as I send my top cards to the graveyard."

Ammolite: 3600

?: 0

Ammolite looked around. "I thought I would see it fade..." She muttered before clutching her chest in pain. "Ow what the hell?!" The woman laughed. "It looks like using that ability has dimmed you spark!" She said. Ammolite shot her a look before seeing a knife flying at her. "HOLY-" She moved out of the way but it got a corner of her dress.

The woman was running away. Ammolite growled like a feral animal and ran after her. She managed to tackle the woman around the waist. "Explanation NOW! What spark? WHAT ABILITY?!" The woman merely laughed. "AMMOLITE." Atem's voice got her attention...


	4. Shade

"Hello?" Ammolite looked around the dark void she was in. It was mere seconds ago that she had that woman in her grasp before she heard Atem call her...Than everything went black and she woke up here. "What is this place?" She muttered. She heard a noise behind her and spun on her heel. "Who the fuck is being creepy?" No response.

Ammolite sighed in relief when something wrapped around her leg. "WHAT THE-" She pulled her leg free and stumbled back. A monster appeared where she stood. "Such a weak body and yet a bright fire." A strange voice said. Ammolite couldn't move. She lost feeling in her legs! "Lost your bravery little spark?" The monster chuckled. Ammolite finally got feeling in her legs and bolted away from the monster.

"Running away?" The monster said in an amused voice. Ammolite didn't turn around to look at the monster neither did she respond. Something grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and threw her at the monster.

"NO!" Ammolite jolted awake and found herself on the couch. "W-What?" She looked at her surroundings before remembering where she was. She stood up and stumbled into the bathroom. One look in the mirror made her almost scream. Her left eye was pure black like an abyss. She was pale and clearly looked sick. She closed her eyes and opened them again to find both her eyes back to they're normal brown.

"Oh God." She said putting her hand over her left eye. "I was worried I would look like an angry sans." She chuckled though it sounded weak. "Ammolite?" A voice said. Ammolite put a hand on her head. "I-I'm in the bathroom." She said still looking pale. Yugi walked in. "Are you okay? You fainted out there." Ammolite nodded with a weak smile

Yugi frowned. "You don't look like it. No offense." Ammolite shrugged. "What don't think I'm cute?" She said with a smirk on her face. "W-What N-No its not that-" Ammolite busted out laughing. "Calm down. I was messing with you Baby Panda." She walked out leaving a flustered Yugi.

Yugi Pov

"Baby...Panda...Is that what people see when they see me?" Yugi asked Atem who appeared next to him. "Maybe." Atem said with a shrug. Yugi looked at him with a smirk. "Your wondering what she sees YOU as?" The spirit processed what he said before he turned red. "W-What?! N-No I don't care what she thinks of me- I-I mean-"

"It's okay I was messing with you." Yugi said laughing. Atem frowned at him crossing his arms."Atem?" Yugi asked when Atem looked in the direction that Ammolite went. "She is lying." Atem simply said. "She isn't okay and while she was asleep I sensed a presence." Yugi gasped. "I don't know what it is but I think that shadow game she was in is affecting her."

"That means that she can't get involved more?" Yugi asked. Atem nodded. "She needs to stay here until we figure out who is after her-" Yugi held up a hand. "What makes you think she's the one they're after?" He asked. Atem scowled. "Think about it. She shows up and shortly afterwards she gets attacked.." "Thats a good point.." Yugi said. Atem froze. "I sense the presence again..."

Ammolite pov

Ammolite was on the couch again. "Your sanity is fading as your flame gets dimmer." A familiar voice said from behind her. Ammolite felt something put its claws on her shoulder. She slowly turned her head to face her own shadow except it had red glowing eyes and a fearsome smile. "Why so surprised Ammolite Stone?" It asked giggling nastilly.

"Everyone has a dark side. Yours is just darker than most." Ammolite glared. "Your not real.." She muttered glaring at the image. The shadow laughed. "Thats what you think. But once that fire of yours is Extinguished I will be all that's left. I will be in charge." Ammolite's eyes narrowed. "Get out of my head..."

The shadow laughed. "Alright I'll leave for now. Call me Shade by the way." The door opened fast and her attention was off the Shadow. "Ammolite who was here with you?" Atem asked. Ammolite looked behind her but the only thing she saw was a normal shadow. "No one here but my own shadow..." She said.

She was hinting but Atem might not have gotten it. "I must have missed it." Atem growled. "Yeah...Whatever it was." She was still staring at her shadow. Atem sat down next to her. "We need to talk." He said.

"Yeah we do...What do I call you other Yugi?" She asked. She was unsure if she was in the Yami stage or the Atem stage. "You can call me Yami...Or Atem." He simply said.

She nodded. "Now since you know my name I want to tell you to stay here." Ammolite froze and stared at him. "What?!" Atem sighed. "That shadow game affected you and you seem to be the target." Ammolite went silent and simply moped. "Ammolite-" Atem started. "What if something happens to you or the others. WHAT IF MY FAMILY IS HERE!?" Ammolite cried out turning to him.

There were tears in her eyes. "Ammolite nothing is gonna happen to us and if your family is here we'll find them." She shook her head and ran out of the room.

Atem Pov

Atem sighed and buried his face in his hands. "Maybe we should come to a compromise.." Yugi said appearing behind him. "She's right. If she has family here I'll find them." Atem said standing up.

"Atem what about her-" Yugi started when Atem turned to him. " She'll feel better if her family is here safe and sound." Plus he wasn't ready to face her since he just made her cry. His grip tightened on the doorknob at the thought. "Atem...It's okay to feel guilty but-" Yugi didn't finish. Atem simply ignored him and walked out. "I'll call Joey,Tristan, and Tea.."

Atem looked up at Yugi's bedroom window and He saw Ammolite looking down at him. with a solemn look on her face. Guilt crashed around him and he sighed. "Sorry...Ammolite." He said dialing a number on his phone.

Later Solomon Motou's car was parked at the game shop. "Are you sure this is a good Idea. I think the poor girl is right to be concerned about you Yugi." Yugi's grandpa said. "It's fine." Atem answered. "I just need you to make sure she doesn't leave." Solomon sighed and looked up at the window. "Okay."

"From what I know she has an Older sister with more of a chance of being here than her two little brothers and parents. So we'll just look for 18 year old girl who's name is Belladonna." Solomon nodded. "Alright just go look for her sister." Atem ran to meet Joey,Tristan, and Tea for the search. Maybe he should call Kaiba too? Maybe not.

A few hours later the Dream team were at a cafe. "So we don't even know what this Belladonna chick looks like." Tristan said crossing his arms. "Why didn't you ask her?" Tea asked Atem. Atem scowled at the Cocoa in his hands. "I couldn't bring myself to ask her. She was distraught." Joey banged his fist on his table. "Knowing stuff about this sista of hers is important. If you asked her it might make her feel like she is helping!"

"Your right. I don't know what came over me." Atem said. Tea gasped. "You have a crush on her!" Atem raised a brow. "I don't think now is a good time for that." He said. Yugi snickered from next to him. 'Yugi what is so funny?' Atem thought glaring at his host.

"I ship it." Yugi said smiling. 'What about you and Tea?' Atem asked. It was Yugi's turn to get flustered. "ATEM STOP-" Atem turned his attention from Yugi to someone who was looking in on them wearing a similar robe to the one that woman was wearing..Atem stood up and ran out with his friends chasing after him yelling for him to stop. The man took off laughing like a maniac.

'This is it!' He thought catching up to the man. 'I'll find out why they are after Ammolite.' The man took a turn to an alley with Atem hot on his heels. They reached a dead end and the man turned to face his pursuers. "At last we meet...Pharaoh." The man said smirking. Joey ran to Atem Panting. "Yuge..I think this is a trap." The man laughed "How right you are mister wheeler!" The background turned dark trapping Atem,Tristan,Tea,And Joey in a shadow game.

Ammolite pov

Ammolite sat on Yugi's bed hugging her knees and looking out the window. "It won't be long now.." Shade said appearing as her shadow again. Ammolite ignored it. "Your all alone. No one can help you regain your sanity."

"SHUT UP." She snapped turning to her. "All I hear you do is blab on how when I lose MY sanity YOU'R gonna take my body over. YOUR SO ANNOYING!" She heard the door open. "Are you okay Ammolite? Your talking to yourself." Ammolite looked over to Shade hoping that Solomon Motou could see it. The shadow smirked.

"He can't see me foolish girl." it said laughing. Ammolite sighed. "Sorry Mr. Motou. I guess I'm a little scared of my shadow..." She said hinting about Shade. Shade glared at her. "Clever." It muttered.

He gave her a strange look. "Okay than." He left closing the door. "I think I might have a little control over that big mouth of yours.." Shade said. "Excuse m-" Ammolite's mouth closed without her wanting it to. She put both her hands over her mouth and glared at the shadow. "Indeed I do. I can make you stop talking if I want to." Shade cackled.

"Alright knave you can speak now." Ammolite sighed before turning to Shade. "You can't take over. I won't lose my sanity!" Shade smirked again and booped Ammolite. "What if you lose the Pharaoh?" Ammolite waved her hand through the shadow's arm trying to swat it away. "What are you talking about." Shade pointed to the window where if Ammolite squinted she could see a large dark dome. "I recognize that...Its a shadow game!"


	5. Shadow Absorption

Ammolite climbed out the window and fell to the ground. "Ouch." She muttered before going into a full on sprint to get to the dome where the shadow game was. "Your worthless. I wouldn't bother." Shade said appearing in front of her. Ammolite just ran through it. Shade laughed and teleported in front of her again.

"GO AWAY!" Ammolite yelled running through Shade again. "Oh Ammolite." Shade said laughing. "Someone as pathetic as you needs someone like me-" Ammolite had enough. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" She said covering her ears. Shade went silent so Ammolite finally made it to the dome. "Oh god what do I do.." She said. Shade appeared next to her. "See your worthless..."

Ammolite put her hand on the dome surprised that she didn't get thrown back. There was an aching in her chest and it got worst. She clutched her chest and fell to the ground.

Atem Pov

Atem:1000

?: 2500

"So you managed to summon the dark magician." The man said laughing. "Too bad my Gorz the Emissary of Darkness is more powerful." He said sacrificing his two monster to summon said monster.

Gorz the Emissary of Darkness- 2700/2500

Dark Magician- 2500/2100

Atem glared and looked at his face down card. His Magic cylinder was in place. He just had to hope that the guy didn't remember the face down card. "Ey whats happening!?" Joey said. Atem looked up from his duel disk and noticed the back ground was fading back to normal. "NO!" The man said. Atem looked around and noticed Ammolite. There was what looked like black flames around her and her eyes were black.

"Ammolite!" Atem said about to run to her. "HEY WE'RE STILL IN A DUEL!" The man said. "Stepping out means you forfeit." Atem growled. "Fine. Tea can you please take care of her while I finish him off?" Tea nodded and ran to Ammolite who was now unconscious. "Now I attack with my Gorz!"

"You fell for my trap Magic cylinder!" Atem said as the face down card flipped over to reveal the Mirror force. "NO!" The man said as his Gorz the Emissary of Darkness's attack was reflected to him.

Atem:1000

?:0

Atem fell to his knees in relief as Joey tackled the man. "Yugi! She's out cold." Tea said. Atem got up and ran over. "Is she alright though?" He asked. Tea nodded. "How did she do that though." Atem didn't answer. He just figured out how exactly the shadow game affected her.


	6. Shade's been busted

"I will never tell you anything." The creep said as Kaiba held him by the front of his robes. "Don't bother." Belladonna said with a scowl at the man. "Heh the master will devour both your souls." The man said with a smirk. Kaiba punched the guy. "What a waste of valuable time." He growled as he contacted his brother. "Get the copter. We're coming back." He said.

"What? No. My little sister is still out there!" She cried out. "Sorry but maybe I can get the Dweeb team to help." He said. "If it could shut you up." Belladonna rolled her eyes. "Fuck you. I'm gonna look for her-" He grabbed her arm. "Don't even think about it." Belladonna growled before yanking her arm back. "Whatever. Lets get Yugi to find her." She said walking past Kaiba.

"Where do you think your going?!" He asked turning in her direction. "Back to the 'Bat cave' of asshole where the only nice person is a fucking 10 year old." She snapped. Kaiba growled than followed after her muttering about her being an idiot.

* * *

_'Useless.'_ An echoing voice whispered in Ammolite's Ear as she screwed her eyes shut trying to ignore Shade. _'Trash,Fool,Burden-'_ Ammolite simply sat up ignoring Shade who was apparently trying to make her depressed.

"Your awake." Atem's voice said. Guess that explained why Shade was only in her head. "Yeah." She said rubbing her eyes. "I told you to stay here." He continued.

She nodded when she felt Atem's hand on her shoulder. "And I saw something that shouldn't be there." Her eyes shot open and she was filled with hope that he saw Shade.

"A shadow..." He said. "OH THANK GOD YOU SAW IT!" She said hugging him. Atem froze before awkwardly hugging her back. _'NO!'_ Shade yelled in her head knowing it was found out.

"How long was it tormenting you?" He asked. Ammolite sighed. "Since my first shadow game..." She said. Atem nodded. "I couldn't say anything because that stupid thing will-" As if to prove a point Shade didn't let her say anything else.

Atem stood up and glared at something behind her. Ammolite turned around and saw Shade who was glaring back at him. "Hello...**Pharoh.**" It said with Malice in his voice.

"Who are you? And why are you tormenting Ammolite?" Shade smirked. "Like I would tell you." It said it's red eyes staring at Atem with hate. "Leave her alone." He snapped. Shade simply faded away looking at Ammolite as if saying that it would be back.

Ammolite explained everything that Shade said to Atem who listened. "I don't understand why it said that I was going to lose my sanity." She finished. "Because your soul." Atem said.

"My...Soul?" She asked. "Every time you use that ability of yours than you lose a part of your soul." He said. He than looked thoughtful. "Maybe there is a way for you to use it without Shade taking you over."

Ammolite shrugged. "Maybe talk to somebody who knows this stuff?" Atem nodded. "For now you need we can find Ishizu or Shadi. For now promise me that you won't use that ability of yours." Ammolite nodded. "As long as there are no shadow games around I think I can manage."

(Hi this is the author of this story and some of you might wonder how Belladonna met Kaiba. That is going to be explained later so for now I hope you enjoyed this chapter)


	7. Prepping time

_"Chill out. What ya yelling for? Lay back it's all been done before. And if you could only let it be you will see. I like you the way you are. When we're driving in your car. And your talking to me one on one. What you've become. Somebody else like everyone else. Your watching your back like you can't relax. Your trying to be cool you look like a fool to me. Tell me."_

_"Why you have to go and make things so complicated? I see the way your acting like your somebody else getting me frustrated. When life's like this you. You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get and you turn it into. Honestly you promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it. No no no."_

Ammolite felt someone tap her shoulder so she took off her headphones and looked at Yugi who held a plate. "What are you listening to?" He asked. Ammolite chuckled and decided to mess with him. "It's complicated."

"How is it complicated. Have I never heard the song before." Yugi was more confused. "No...Well maybe you never heard of it but...It's complicated." She said on the verge of laughing.

"How?!" Yugi said even more confused when Ammolite busted up laughing. "No it's literally called Complicated. I was messing with ya." She said catching her breath. Yugi pouted at Ammolite who smirked at him.

"Anyways Atem said he'll be out in a minute." Yugi said recovering from the little joke Ammolite played on him. The mischievous girl nodded as she grabbed her boots since she wasn't wearing shoes at the moment.

"Alright..." She looked outside and sighed. "It's windy..." Suddenly she noticed a glow behind her and turned around just in time for Atem to toss one of his jackets to her. She caught it and looked at him dumbfounded. "It's cold today. I suggest you put that on." He said calmly.

She nodded and shrugged it on. "What about you?" She asked looking at him since Atem had a habit of wearing a black tank top..All..The...Time. "I have extras." He said walking out of the room.

Ammolite smiled as she looked at the dark blue jacket. "Warm." She muttered with a smile on her face. "Glad you like it." Atem said walking back in. She looked up at him sweat dropping. "I said that out loud?" She asked.

Atem nodded as he put his jacket on. Ammolite blushed as she rubbed the back of her head. Atem offered her a hand. "Shall we?" He asked. Ammolite nodded and took his hand. "So where are we going?" She asked curiously. "Well first of all you need clothes, second I'm going to show you around Domino, and finally I'll take you to the museum." Yami said. Ammolite nodded.


	8. Farther into the past

Ammolite smiled at Atem while holding the bag of clothes. "So what do you think can stop Shade?" she asked. Atem looked at her. "I don't know...but something is familiar about her." he said.

"It. I mean it's merely a shadow." Ammolite said looking confused. "Isn't it?" Atem shook his head. "I can't help but feel like there is something else going on." Ammolite nodded. _'There is always something else.'_ She thought looking at her boots. They were about to pass a candy store when Ammolite stopped at the window.

"Ammolite are you coming?" Atem asked walking back to her. "If I had my own money I would buy those sugar wafers." She whispered staring at the treat in the window. Atem smiled and shook his head as he walked in. After all Ammolite has been through she could use a treat.

Ammolite noticed his absence and saw him in the window. "NO DON'T WASTE MORE MONEY ON ME!" She called out behind him as he purchased the sugar wafers.

"Here." He said giving the package to her. "Y-You didn't have to..." She said staring at him with wide eyes. Atem chuckled. "You deserve a treat. Would you like anything else?" He asked. Ammolite just didn't have the heart to tell him that she wanted note books and pencils but some how he figured it out.

Maybe he saw her drawing on a scrap sheet of paper or something like that. But soon she was holding a red notebook along with multi colored pencils. "Thank you...Nothing else please." she said. Atem nodded. as they found themselves at the museum. "Ready Ammolite?" Atem asked looking at the smaller girl.

She took a breath before looking at Atem and nodding. Atem grabbed her arm gently and walked inside. Ishizu was waiting for them at the big stone slab that was SUPPOSED to be in Egypt. Ammolite frowned a little but nonetheless followed Atem. "Greetings my Pharaoh." Ishizu said bowing.

Atem nodded. "Greetings Ishizu." Atem said clearly not surprised to find Ishizu here instead of with her brother Marik. "I know of your new friends predicament and am ashamed to not tell you of this new threat." She said snapping Ammolite from her awe of looking around the museum. "What can you tell us of Shade?" Ammolite asked.

"Not much I'm afraid." Ishizu said looking at Ammolite. "Perhaps my necklace can show you bits and pieces." Ammolite was more confused. _'What the heck is Ishizu doing with her necklace? She gave it to Atem in season 2.'_ she thought staring at the Eye shaped choker which started to glow.

In no time they found themselves in Egypt while there was a fight. "_RELEASE THE GIRL YOU HAVE IN YOUR CONTROL!_" Past Atem Yelled at a woman with long black hair and pale skin. She had glowing red eyes and wore a black dress. "This is cool...and creepy at the same time." Ammolite said watching the battle.

_"Why should I?"_ The woman asked with a smirk. _"I am simply returning the favor for her releasing me."_ Atem gasped in surprise. "That's Shade!" He said. Ammolite squinted and remembered the red glowing eyes and quickly hugged Atem burying her face in his chest so she wouldn't have to see those crimson orbs again.

Atem pov

Atem looked in surprise at the girl who was hiding her face from the woman even though it wasn't real. He wrapped his arms around her as if to protect her from any harm.

_"I am invincible."_ The woman said laughing like a maniac. His past self glared at her before pulling a large gem from the pouch at his side. _"You aren't because I have the only thing that can defeat you."_ The woman glared at the gem in his hand. It was like a diamond but a light blue instead of clear. "An Aquamarine." Atem muttered.

_"Her birth stone..."_ The woman muttered before balling her hands in fists. _"FOOL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO SCARE ME?!"_ Atem felt Ammolite's grip tighten and shiver as if she had a cold chill down her spine.

_"No. It's supposed to destroy you."_ Past Atem said as he held his arm out towards her and it glowed a bright light that surrounded her. _"NOOOO!"_ The woman screamed as she was enveloped in the light. Atem shielded his face from the light until it died down. He felt Ammolite shift and looked down at her to see her gaping at the girl that was in the woman's place.

She had long brown hair that faded to blue at the bottom, brown eyes, And wore a simple white knee high dress. The girl collapsed into Past Atem's arms before everything faded back to the museum. "T-That was me...But that doesn't make sense." She muttered. "Do you know how to defeat Shade?" Ishizu asked. "A birth stone." Was Atems reply. "Mine would be a Ruby." Ammolite said.

Atem noticed something. "Ammolite..how does you having a past self not make sense?" He asked. Ammolite looked at her hands. "I-I'm not from this world Atem. I don't belong here..."


	9. Bella's back! YAY

Ammolite explained everything to Atem who was surprisingly calm throughout the whole thing. "I probably should have told you to begin with huh?" She asked looking a little ashamed.

Atem put a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay." He said. "You didn't think I would believe you. Plus you didn't use the excuse that you were simply surprised with seeing yourself from the past." Ammolite looked up at him.

"That was an option?" She asked in a slightly joking tone. Atem raised a brow when they heard a voice. In no time Ammolite was tackled by a taller girl with long black hair with purple streaks. She wore a black trench coat with blue jeans and a black skirt. "B-Belladonna?!" Ammolite said in surprise.

"Surprised to see me-" Belladonna looked down at Ammolite before laughing. Ammolite glared up at her as she patted her head. "No matter what world we're in you'll always be the shortest baby sis." She said.

"Shut up." Ammolite said pouting. Atem chuckled and walked over to the two. "So your Ammolite's older sister?" He asked. Belladonna looked Atem up and down before sighing in relief. "Thank God someone with compassion!" She said. "I've been stuck with the living robot." She gestured to the angry looking Kaiba walking up to them.

"Belladonna what did I say about running off?" He said crossing his arms. "F*** you. What if it was your own brother?!" She said in an outraged voice. Atem and Ammolite both watched this with amused expressions.

"That doesn't excuse the fact that you ran off!" Kaiba snapped. Belladonna put her hands on her hips with a smirk. "Was someone worried about me?" Kaiba turned red and neither of them could tell whether it was from anger or embarrasment. "No! Mokuba would be upset if anything happened to you. Now that we found your sister we're leaving."

Kaiba grabbed Ammolite's arm in a rough manner when Atem pulled her away from him. "She's safe with me." He said. Kaiba opened his mouth to say something when Belladonna cleared her throat. "I trust the guy. After all if she was cooped up she would die of boredom. PLUS we need the KING of games for this."

Kaiba growled before releasing Ammolite and turning to walk away. "How did you and tall and rude meet?" Ammolite asked. Belladonna looked thoughtful. "Well..."

* * *

_"What happened to me?!" Belladonna said in surprise looking into a store window. Her usually short brown hair was now long and black with purple streaks and her size was a little taller. 'At least I can make fun of my sister for still being the shortest.' She muttered when someone walked into her. "Watch it Dweeb." A familiar voice said._

_Belladonna turned around and saw Seto Kaiba glaring down at her. "Oh yeah?" She said. 'I always wanted to do this.' She glared up at him. "F*** you Kaiba boy!" Kaiba gave her a stunned look as she walked away from him flipping him the bird._

* * *

"Belladonna you had the nerve to cuss out Seto Kaiba..." Ammolite started before pouting at her. "...Without me!" Atem looked between the two in confusion. "Why would you want to Cuss out Seto Kaiba?" Atem asked. "Simple..." Belladonna started. "...He's a bloody A***." Ammolite finished.

Atem nodded. "Get over here Stone." Kaiba said glaring at Belladonna. "Wait if you walked away from Kaiba flipping him off why are you with him?" Ammolite asked. "Oh simple...I tripped on a rock and hit my head really hard." Belladonna said as she walked with Kaiba while tossing a phone to Ammolite. She caught the cellphone and praised God for it.

"Oh shoot I forgot to tell her about Shade..." Ammolite said in realization. Atem put a hand on her shoulder. "Lets not worry about that yet. For now lets get home so you can explain to everyone about where your from...and that our world is a Anime. Ammolite nodded looking at the phone. "I could always text her about it..."

* * *

"How did you recognize her?" Kaiba asked glaring at Belladonna. "Simple." She said pulling a sheet of paper from her pocket. "This is a drawing of what Ammolite and I would look like here." She showed it and it turned out it was the characters looked the exact same that they do now.


	10. Flashback sequence

Belladonna: Wait so _you_ have an evil Yami?

Ammolite: More like Demon.

Ammolite typed out on her new phone. She had already explained everything to everyone and Tea was pleased to have her on board since that means...makeovers. Ammolite shuddered at the thought, being that she is basically the only girl in this show who hates makovers.

Belladonna: Well if it takes over I'll know at least.

Ammolite: Yep. Don't try to save me though. Atem and I have a solution to this.

Belladonna: What?

Ammolite frowned and looked at the clock that hung above the kitchen before typing out the response that she was gonna tell her later and going to bed. She wore some footies that were similar to the ones she wore before she got here but instead of skulls for the design it was summoned skulls. '_Ah this is the life.'_ Ammolite thought to herself with a sigh before covering herself up again.

Atem pov

"So who do you think that Egyptian doppelganger was?" Yugi asked. Atem frowned at the computer as he finished typing. _'I don't know. She wasn't there when I got my memories...'_ He thought as he continued to look up things that researchers have found when the phone rang. "Hello?" Atem asked answering it. "Ah Yugi just the person I wanted to talk to!" Professor Hawkings said on the other line. "It's about...what you told me. Bring your new friend!" He said. Atem nodded and hung up. "Before I let you take control back I'm going to tell Ammolite that we're leaving first thing in the morning." He said when Yugi shook his transparent head. "Pharoh you need to have more than one day...Not counting the oricalcos incident." He said.

Atem sighed at the reminder of his own foolishness as he walked out. "Fine..." He muttered walking into the living room where he left Ammolite. She was laying on the couch with the thin blanket over her and the hoodie of her footies up and over her eyes." To be honest it didn't look comfortable. Atem sighed before picking her up bridal style yet again and carried her to his room and set her down on his bed before settling down next to her. He heard Yugi giggling behind him and shot him a look while he felt his face heat up before shutting off the lamp and going to sleep himself...

* * *

Atem helped the girl to her feet and she looked around. "W-What happened?" She asked looking around. Suddenly villagers surrounded the two and three of them grabbed her. "NO!" Atem said reaching for her. "Sorry my Prince but she released a Demon. She must be judged...than executed." She was thrown onto her knees and one of the men knelt in front of her. "Amunet Lotus. You have released an ancient demon and destroyed most of the village. How shall you plead." Atem pushed away and grabbed the girl. "She can work with me instead." He said causing the dazed girl to look at him. Everyone looked at him in surprise.

"B-But she destroyed our village...and if she kills you-" Atem shook his head. "I ensured I got rid of all the evil in her heart. It wasn't her fault this happened so have her penalty be banishment. She doesn't deserve death." The villagers looked at Atem like he had grown another head but reluctantly let him take her with him back to the palace.


	11. Kaiba is a dick

Atem shook his head to snap himself out of the memory. Now wasn't the time for that so he walked into the bedroom and noticed Ammolite asleep at his desk with her head buried in her arms and the notebook he gave her in front of her. He had a small smile on his face as he picked her up and set her on his bed before looking at the notebook. There was a picture of a little girl with blonde hair in a ponytail and a red dress, Her back was turned but the girls shadow was disturbing and the writing underneath it was just as disturbing.

**People are monsters...**

The shadow looked like a large monster with pigtails with bows. "That was art on a T-shirt my Dad wanted." Ammolite said in a drowsy voice. Atem turned to face her. "You should be sleeping." He said. Ammolite yawned as she rubbed her eyes. "Your not quiet ya know." She said. Atem shook his head before looking at the picture. "Was your Father always into the disturbing stuff?" He asked. "Yep...so am I." She said with a sleepy smile. "I would always mess with my sister by bringing up something gorey and pretend to be a sadistic kid...She actually called me adorably homicidal." She said with a small laugh. Atem shook his head before making her lay down. "We have to leave first thing in the morning. So you need rest. " She suddenly hugged him. "Nuu Gay boi I'm not tired."

"...What?" Was all Atem said while Yugi's jaw dropped. "She called you gay..." Yugi said. "Isn't that another meaning for happy?" Atem asked looking at his transparent host. "I'll...explain later..." Yugi said sweat dropping. "By the way..." Ammolite continues with a tired smile. "Damn you look good in a Tutu..." She passed out in his arms. "What is all that supposed to mean?" Atem asked. Yugi shrugged. "Maybe something from her world?" He asked. "Maybe..." Atem said before tucking the blanket around her and walking out.

Ammolites Pov

The sun beat down on Ammolite's face causing her to wake up. She walked downstairs still in her Pj's when she heard voices. "Don't tell me what to do Motou." Kaiba said. Ammolite frowned. "We are leaving as soon as she wakes up Kaiba. We don't have time for a duel." Atem said. Ammolite kicked the door open, "OI MONEY BAGS LEAVE ATEM ALONE!" She said. Both Kaiba and Atem stared at her in surprise. "Ammolite just in time to le-"

"Not so fast Pharoh. KAIBA I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!" There was complete silence in the room before Kaiba smirked. "That was my plan actually." He said. Ammolite froze. She knew she screwed up. She had no chance with this asshole, she was fucking doomed and she knew it. She could hear Atem facepalm behind her and cursed her impulsiveness before she chuckled nervously. "But can we push it back a little. Yugi and I have-" There was a sound as the duel disk Kaiba was wearing was activated. "We do it now." He said. Ammolite sighed. "God fucking damnit." She said.

Later they were outside with Ammolite wearing the heavy Duel disk on her arm, She was running on adrenaline last time now since she wasn't she felt how heavy it was. '

Ammolite- 4000

Kaiba- 4000

Think. One of Kaiba's main moves is to summon a weak monster and use crush card so I will have to find a way around that.' She thought as she looked at the cards in her hand. 'Huh...when did I get my own crush card?' She shrugged it off and smirked. "My move." She said. "I set one card face down and summon Hesitia of the hearth in defense."

Hesitia- 1000/900

Ammolite smirked. As far as Kaiba probably knew she had nothing but a fire deck. "I summon Cyber Soldier in attack mode." Kaiba said setting a card in his duel disk. Ammolite winced as the stronger monster appeared on the field.

Cyber Soldier- 1500/1700

Kaiba pointed at the beautiful but weak monster with a smirk. "Destroy that pathetic weakling." He said as the Cyber soldier rolled over Hesitia and the Greek Goddess shrieked before she disappeared into pixels. Ammolite smirked at Kaiba while silently apologizing to one of her favorite cards. "You activated my trap!" She said as the crush card revealed itself. "Did you really think that you were the only one who can pull this move? You already know the effects." She said. Kaiba glared as he sent all monsters with the attack of 1500 or above into the grave yard. "I end my turn." He said. Ammolite drew a card. "Alright I summon Hellfire Huntress." She said summoning said card. A girl with hair made of flames appeared wielding a flaming bow and arrow.

Hellfire Huntress- 1700/1200

"Her special effect is if a fire monster is in the graveyard she get's her attack raised by 100." Ammolite added with a smirk.

Hellfire Huntress- 1800/1200

Ammolite put her hands on her hip as she snapped her fingers. "Attack his life points directly." She said.

Ammolite- 4000

Kaiba- 2200

Kaiba growled before he drew a card and smirked. Ammolite's smiled faded. "That can't be good." She muttered under her breath. "I lay one card face down and end my turn." He said. Ammolite sighed before drawing her next card. The card had an image of a small fire ball known as Elemental Spark She looked at Hellfire Huntress. "I sacrifice Hellfire Huntress to summon Elemental Spark."

Elemental Spark- 1000/2000

"That's not all. His attack power is raised per fire monster in the grave yard. And since there is two his attack is raised by 2000."

Elemental Spark- 3000/2000

She sent the Elemental Spark at Kaiba to attack his life points directly...but like the noob she is...she forgot about the facedown card. "I ACTIVATE MAGIC CYLINDER!" He said as the trap card was activated. Ammolite groaned noticing her rookie mistake before she noticed Elemental Spark flying at her. Needless to say her life points went down by 2000.

Ammolite- 2000

Kaiba- 2200

"I end my turn..." Ammolite growled after realizing that she didn't have a trap or magic card in her hand. Kaiba drew his card. "First I activate the magic card Raigeki! Which destroys your Elemental spark!" He said, Lightning hit her monster causing it to explode. Ammolite winced. "Next I use the magic card monster reborn to revive my Blue eyes white dragon!"

Blue Eyes White Dragon- 3000/2500.

"SHIT." Ammolite said. She had no monsters on the field and her life points were too low to deal with this. "SHATTER THE LAST OF HER LIFE POINTS WITH WHITE LIGHTNING!" He said. Ammolite instinctly covered her face with her arms as she was blinded by the bright light from the Blue eyes white dragon attack. "AMMOLITE!" Atem yelled running to her as she dropped to her knees.

Ammolite- 0

Kaiba- 2200


End file.
